The present invention relates to a “netsurfing” method for a terminal system A0—with a real or virtual home network Integrated Access Device (A0-homeIAD0) and an A0-connection to a second terminal system Z0—with a “managed handover” (MHO) to a real IADx in a Wireless Local Area Network (WLANx) or to a virtual IADx for a mobile network (netx). The MHO is supported by the A0-homeIAD0.
An A0-connection is often relayed over an MHO-module MHOM which is controlled by the MHO-specification MHOS in the A0-homeIAD0. This offers benefits to both operators of sharedIADx/A0-homeIAD0 and to users of their homeTerminalSystems.
An MHOM (including/or excluding MHOS) differs essentially from a “Home Agent” of the internet mobility technology and can therefore also support present-day WiFi/FMC (fixed-mobile convergence) telephones. I.e: The netsurfing method is in the short term geared to the VoIP telephony—but is not restricted thereto.